In the technological process of Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD), a mask aligner is mainly utilized to align films on a mask and expose the films onto a gummed glass substrate. The glass substrate is supported by a base. When loading the substrate, a lift bar rises and receives the substrate that is transferred into the mask aligner by a Robot arm and then moves down to the surface of the base to place the substrate on the surface of the base uniformly; when unloading the substrate, the lift bar rises and the substrate thereon is taken away by the Robot arm, then the lift bar is prepared to receive a next substrate.
Electrostatic Discharge (ESD) has always been the intractability of Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and semiconductor industry. When the substrate is unloaded by the mask aligner, an instantaneous high-voltage static electricity will be generated between the base and the substrate at the moment that the lift bar jacks the substrate up to separate from the surface of the base, which may break down and burn out the films, thus resulting in harmful effects due to the ESD. With the ageing of devices and abrasion of the lift bar, the harmful effects may be increasingly severe. The ESD can be effectively prevented by smearing an anti-static liquid on the surface of the lift bar. A current manner is to manually smear the anti-static liquid on the surface of the lift bar; however, this manner is difficult to smear the anti-static liquid uniformly and thoroughly on the surface of the lift bar, which weakens the anti-static ability and may result in many risks.